deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Jordan-Potter
Leo Alexander Jordan-Potter (born Leo Joyner) (b. 31 August) is a Muggle-born wizard of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive son of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. He is also the adoptive brother of Kalysta and Maggie, as well as the biological brother of Lucas and seven others. The middle child of the family, Leo was born into an impoverished Muggle background and had been displaying signs of magic since infancy, which lead to his separation from his biological siblings and subsequent adoption into a magical family. Upon receiving his acceptance letter at the age of eleven, Leo began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was was Sorted into Gryffindor House. He was initially in the same year as his adoptive cousins Albus Cauldwell and Roman Peltier-Thorn, but was made to repeat a year after failing his first year examinations. Fond of mischief and chaos, Leo was a born troublemaker who served as a constant pain to the school and its inhabitants, his destructive streak and sadistic tendencies constantly keeping him on the verge of expulsion. Biography Family lineage Early life Leo Alexander Joyner was born on the 31st August to Adam and Georgia Joyner, a Muggle couple living in Accrington, Lancashire. He was the second-youngest of eight siblings overall, including Lucas. Despite its many members, the Joyner family lived in a state of squalor and impoverishment, and it was implied that their parents were both drug-dependent and unfit to look after one child let alone nine. When Leo was only slightly over the age of one, the children were removed from their home amid concerns of neglect and placed up for adoption. Startlingly, he had already begun to exhibit signs of underage magic by this point, and so was swiftly separated from his siblings after the matter was brought to the Ministry of Magic's attention. He was initially overlooked by many wizarding families who were reluctant to adopt not only a Muggle-born but a potentially troublesome child, but was taken in by Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan almost immediately after meeting them. It was thought that Jamie to some extent empathised with him, feeling sorry for Leo after seeing that nobody wanted him. Growing up, Leo did not remember his biological family and, while aware he was adopted, never thought much to ask. Leo grew up as the middle child between his two adoptive sisters — Kalysta and Maggie — in the Jordan-Potter family home in Sale, Greater Manchester. Kalysta became extremely jealous of him from the moment he was introduced, wary that he was going to steal all her attention and eventually replace her. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Eighth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Leo was said to resemble his father as a teenager not only in personality but in appearance, sharing the same untameable and curly mop of brown hair, and overly expressive face. This was thought to have come from years of Leo attempting to emulate him whilst growing up. However, Leo's most distinguishing feature were his own bright blue eyes and heavy-lidded stare, making it seem as if he was always on the verge of falling asleep. Leo also grew at an alarmingly fast rate compared to other children his age; by the age of fourteen he was taller than both of his parents, and by seventeen he was a few inches over six foot, making him among one of the tallest in his entire family. He was known to speak in a drawling monotonous voice that, combined with his heavy-lidded eyes, often made him appear bored even when he was excited. According to his uncle, Leo was a "true Jordan" because of his considerable height and roughness; his parents occasionally quipped that the windows would rattle every time Leo would shut a door in their home. Leo was also seemingly quite agile, as he was very skilled in dodging spells and running from trouble. It should be noted that he was the next fastest after Maggie, who specialised in both sprinting and long-distance running. tattoos, scars, elio mannerisms Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Pyrotechnics: Whilst not a specific branch of magic, Leo was very skilled in his ability to conjure or create magic of a pyrotechnic effect. * Spell creation: * Potions: * Quidditch (theory): Despite not showing very much interest for it, Leo grew up surrounded by a family of keen Quidditch players, and so had a vast store of knowledge about the sport. * Wizard's Chess: Though no one believed him initially, Leo proved himself to be extremely talented at Wizard's Chess, and was even at one point a brief member of the school club, leading his family to believe that in some ways he might be quite a sophisticated thinker. When asked why he showed an interest in the game, he claimed to like the barbaric manner in which pieces would violently smash one another. Despite that, Leo seemed to display genuine logistic ability when playing, even if only for a brief moment. He was able to win a game against Albus by bizarre means, appearing to barely concentrating while Albus was extremely focused. Leo eventually had his skill recognised when he was chosen to represent Gryffindor in an inter-house chess tournament, but was ultimately disqualified in the final round for "inappropriate behaviour". * Secret passageways expert: Possessions * Dogwood wand: Leo's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning his magical education. It was twelve inches long, made of dogwood with a phoenix feather core. Wands made from dogwood were known to pick quirky and mischievous owners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun, and have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions. This was evident throughout Leo's lifetime; he was greatly attached to his wand, and while it often helped him carry out many mischievous schemes and troublesome activities, it was also capable of producing suitably clever and dazzling enchantments. * Nike: Nike was initially Leo's pet owl, gifted to him on his eleventh birthday by his grandfather Philip. She had been purchased from Eeylops Owl Emporium. Leo had a strong affection for Nike, but often had to compete with his younger sister Maggie who too loved the owl; conversely, Nike seemed to favour them both. Eventually the siblings agreed to share the owl between them and care for it equally when they were both at Hogwarts. Anyone that knew Nike knew she was a noisy and perpetually excitable owl, similar to her joint owners. * Marauder's Map: * Cloak of Invisibility: * Skateboard: * Lighters: * Wizard's Chess set: Relationships Family Parents Kalysta Jordan-Potter Maggie Jordan-Potter Lucas Joyner Leopoldina Wenlock Children Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Leo did not know much about Urya prior to her appearance; indeed, what little he did know was mostly negative in its entirety. Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Claudia Cabdi Atria Hilliard Iseult Larousse Leo and Iseult first met when the Beauxbatons delegation arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament in their third years. Leo was eager to make an impression on at least one of the Beauxbatons, while Iseult had only come to accompany her brother who hoped to be chosen as the Beauxbatons champion. They did not initially speak, as Iseult was not at all enthusiastic about Hogwarts or its students, and had a tendency to frequently complain in French about most aspects of the school. The two were not formally introduced until they were forced to spend a detention together: Leo for bullying other students, and Iseult for graffitiing French curse words on the walls of the first-floor corridor. Rather than be like others who were furious with the graffiti, Leo thought the idea was ingenious and was both stunned and impressed upon finding out that Iseult was the mastermind behind it all. Leo took an instant liking to Iseult, and purposefully began getting in more trouble just to go back to detention and spend time alone with her. Though it seemed that she knew barely any English, they overcame this language barrier and bonded over a shared passion for deleterious behaviour instead; Leo was heartened to discover someone so similar and still so close in age to himself, who did not condemn his rebellious behaviour or tried to suppress her urges. Iseult, like him, also had the ability to see Thestrals, although she would not reveal why. Bart Kaufmann Viola Blue Pamela Blue Niles Quigley Niles Quigley, a Gryffindor student who was three years younger than Leo, had heard lots about the famous Jordan-Potter family and was extremely struck by them. After trying to excitedly talk to Maggie, who responded with hostility, Niles approached Leo, who willingly gave him an autograph without too much protest. Unlike the others, Leo did not find Niles that irritating, and was moreover fascinated by the idea of having a servant he could order into doing his bidding. Hogwarts staff When it came to the staff at Hogwarts, Leo's reputation had the tendency to precede him. Leo also strongly disliked yet still liked annoying Fergus Ciogach, the school caretaker. Ciogach had punished him repeatedly during his Hogwarts years for his misbehaviours, and often deemed him the cause of his hardship and stress. Ciogach at one point claimed that the boy was going to send him to "an early death" and, according to Leo, he had also called him "one of God's mistakes". Even Ciogach's great knowledge of all Hogwarts' secret passageways seemed to be somewhat easily rivalled by Leo's. Leo had also stolen the Marauder's Map from Ciogach while he was in trouble in his office, after it was confiscated from Albus. While there, Leo noticed that among his many file cabinets documenting the punishments he handed out over the years, Ciogach had an entire drawer dedicated to him. When Almeria Prismall felt that more sadistic punishments ought to be issued to stifle Leo's disobedience, Ciogach supported her. It seemed part of the caretaker's opinion of him was based upon judgment of his family history, such as when he asked Leo whether he was planning in his grandfather's criminal footsteps, or when he referred to Leo as "Muggle-hating" ''despite Leo never having displayed any prejudice of the sort and actually being a Muggle-born himself Etymology '''Leo' is Latin for "lion," and it was the name of many early Christian saints and several popes. In German, it's a short form of Leon or Leopold, meaning "brave people." ''This may allude to his brave and dynamic nature, being a natural member of Gryffindor House. '''Alexander' is a Greek baby name meaning "defender of men." Countless kings and emperors named Alexander have ruled since the time of the ancient Greeks. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Leo's specialised soundtrack, titled homemade dynamite, can be found on 8tracks. * Suffers from both dyslexia and dyscalculia. Trivia * Leo was partly inspired by the Greek god Hermes: messenger of the gods, god of trade and thievery, guide to the Underworld, and the "divine trickster" of all others. * The constellation of Leo's brightest star is Regulus, which happens to be the name of Leo's eldest son Gallery Darien11.jpg Leo_04.jpg Leo_03.jpg Leo_02.png Leo 20.png Leo.png Darien3.jpg Darien.gif Darien2.gif Darien6.jpg Leo_05.jpg Leo_12.jpg Leo_07.jpg Leo_16.jpg Leo_18.jpg Leo_10.jpg